Disposable protective garments worn by workers prevent liquids or dust from reaching the skin, thereby preventing skin irritation or damage. Besides being liquid or particulate barriers, these garments may also be breathable permitting greater comfort. The desirability of disposing of the garments after use is due to the relatively high cost of washing them.
Often workers wear disposable protective garments when cleaning in wet environments, such as the interiors of brewery vessels. Unfortunately, a fall may result during cleaning. Consequently, workers often wear separate, individual pads over the garments providing a cushion if a fall should occur. In addition, it may be desirable for workers to wear separate, individual pads over disposable garments during other jobs as well, such as finishing floors or painting.
Unfortunately, the wearing of separate individual pads suffers several disadvantages. Putting the pads on takes time, thereby lengthening the completion of the job. In addition, some workers may not wear some or all of the pads, thereby increasing their risk of injury. Furthermore, often these pads are constructed from a material that absorbs liquids. When the pads absorb liquid, this liquid becomes concentrated on the garment, thereby increasing the risk of the liquid penetrating the garment and reaching the worker's skin.
Accordingly, a disposable protective garment that improves worker efficiency and protection will improve over conventional protective garments.